Amor oculto
by Farlander616
Summary: YAOI.
1. Una mañana alocada

Era un día normal en la preparatoria como siempre era aburrido, Estaba en mi clase junto a mi hermano (Gemelo) Queriendo salir rápido para encontrarme afuera con mi mejor amigo, Él era de otra clase así que por lo general teníamos que esperar al recreo para poder vernos.

Tenía muchas ganas de ir al baño así que dije -Profesor puedo ir al baño?- A lo que respondió gentilmente "si, Claro" salí del salón de clase y me dirigí al baño.

-Si tarda es porque está haciendo algo raro- Dijo mi hermano a lo cual todos rieron, La verdad yo era muy callado frente a el y menos sociable que el.

Me dirigí al baño y como cosa rara (Notád el sarcasmo xD) Todo el mundo me miraba raro, Era muy incomodo para mi socializar y hacer amigos por lo cual siempre solían molestarme, Me consideraban como alguien raro, Después de hacer lo que tuve que hacer allí salí de donde esta el escusado me lave las manos y allí llegaron ellos, Chris y sus amigos Jonathan y Leo, Los chicos que suelen molestarme a diario aunque suelo ignorarlos. ¿Que pensaran hacer esta vez? Me preguntaba. Estaba aterrado por dentro.

-Hola rarito que haces- Dijo el Chris empujandome. El es el "Jefe" Del grupo de chicos que me molestan.

-Deberíamos meter su cabeza en el escusado- Complemento Jhonatan.

-Si hagamos lo- Termino diciendo Leo con una sonrisa que me aterraba aún más.

-N-No quiero problemas, Necesito volver a clases- Dije con una voz que intentaba ocultar mi miedo e intente irme pero me detuvieron.

-A donde crees que vas? ¡Rarito!- Dijo Chris exclamando lo último y mirándome a los ojos.

-Por favor déjame irme- dije mirando el suelo.

Chris me quito los lentes que necesito para poder ver, No se le hizo tan fácil porque esos tapaban mis ojos y estaban sostenidos con una liga que rodeaba mi cabeza y yo no puedo ver mucho así que sin lente no veía nada, Me quedé totalmente paralizado ante la situación.

-Devuélveme mis lentes- Dije un poco asustado, Chris me golpeó en la cara y caí al suelo luego de eso comenzaron a golpearme los tres, En ese momento llegó mi amigo Dave que casualmente venía a hacer sus necesidades, Detuvo los golpes, Luego de el llegó el profesor junto a mi hermano preocupados sabiendo lo que me podía pasar si estaba solo.

-Ustedes tres a dirección- Dijo furioso el profesor

Dave le quitó los lentes a Chris y mi hermano me ayudo a levantarme -Toma tus lentes- Dijo Chris mientras me entregaba mis lentes.

-Gracias- Respondí poniéndome los lentes.

-Estas bien?- Preguntaron los tres al unisono lo cual me dio un pequeño escalofrio. Los tres estaban preocupados por mi.

-Sí- Respondí aun temblando un poco.

-Tranquilo Kevin- Dijo mi hermano mirándome.

[Luego de salir de la prepa]

Me dirigía a casa junto a mi hermano y Dave ya que vivíamos muy cerca.

-Porque no te defiendes- Me pregunto mi hermano un poco serio.

-Cierto. ¿Porque no lo haces?- Dijo Dave mirándome.

-No valdrá la pena hacerlo- Dije mirando el suelo -Ademas no sabria como hacerlo-

-Pero podría enseñarte- Dijo Dave mirándome.

-dejalo asi- Respondí mirándolo y dirigiéndome a casa -Nos vemos-

-Nos vemos- Dijeron mi hermano y Dave al unísono -Porque no aceptaste su ayuda- Pregunto mi hermano que estaba caminando junto a mi.

-Eso ya no importa- Dije cuando entrabamos a la casa.

Mi padre me miró después de escuchar lo que dije -¿Que no importa? ¿que te volvieron a golpear? Marica- Dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿Otra vez te golpearon?- Preguntó mi madre con una risita.

Mi hermano les hizo una seña a mis padres para que ya no dijeran nada, Mientras yo. Aguantaba las ganas de llorar, Bueno, Siendo burlado por mis propios padres la verdad siempre era la forma de ponerme triste.

-Porque tendríamos que callarnos algo que es cierto Jason, Tu copia es un bueno para nada-

-Desde que nacieron supimos que Kevin no serviría para nada- Dijo mi madre justo antes de yo salir corriendo a mi cuarto.

-¿Porque tienen que ser así con el?, Son sus padres y lo odian. No puedo creerlo- Dijo mi hermano con clara furia.

-No necesitas estar con ese inútil- Dijo mi madre acercándose a mi hermano y colocando una mano en su hombro -Tú tienes un gran futuro, No puedo decir lo mismo de tu hermano-

Mi hermano quito con brusquedad la mano que estaba en su hombro y se fue a buscarme. Toco la puerta -Kevin habré vamos-

-Dejame solo- Dije entre lágrimas.

-Si no abres la puerta la derribaré- Dijo muy serio, Si mi hermano decía eso era capaz de hacerlo. Todavía conservo cicatrices como recuerdo. Abrí la puerta y me hice bolita en mi cama.

-Vamos no les hagas caso- Dijo sentándose junto a mi -Ellos no saben nada-

-Tienen razón- Dije con desánimo.

-Claro que no tienen razón, Tu eres inteligente y si te lo propones puedes tener un futuro incluso mejor que el mio- Dijo con entusiasmo - Hasta ahora tu has tenido más nota que yo en cada examen y te vas a dejar afectar por una simple opinión- Dijo mirándome.

-Mis padres volvieron a hacer de las suyas?- Mencionó mi hermano mayor que estaba parado en la puerta mirándonos.

-Tu que crees?- Dijo Andrés mirándolo.

-Todo lo que dice Andres es cierto Kevin- Dijo mi hermano mayor acercándose a nosotros.

-Tienen razón- Dije desviando la mirada. Andrés me dio un abrazo y nos quedamos conversando y al cabo de un rato se fueron a sus habitaciones.

 **Bueno espero les guste si quieren que siga con la historia no olviden avisarme, Se que por el momento no es nada de lo que se supone que seria, osea una historia yaoi pero como digo "por el momento" PD: No sera una historia incesto xD por si a caso.**


	2. Hermanos, Un amigo y ¡¿UN PERRO!

Ya después de lo que había pasado en el medio dia me quede dormido y luego de unas horas escuche que tocan la puerta de mi cuarto así que desperté, Tenía los lentes un poco empapados, La verdad había llorado un poco ya que, Para mi no es fácil evitar pensar en lo que dicen las personas de mi, Por esa parte soy muy "Sentimental y estúpido" pero eso no importa. Me levanté de mi cama y fui a abrir la puerta.

-Que pasa?- Me quite los lentes y comencé a limpiarlos aunque como no podía ver ni madres estaba sufriendo.

-Mama nos esta llamando para ir a comer- Dijo Andrés mirándome -Te ayudo- Dijo con una pequeña risita de burla.

-Si claro- Dije con un poco de enojo por su risita y entrecerrando los ojos se los di.

Limpio mis lentes con rapidez. Al menos más que como yo lo hacía y dijo -Toma- Entregándome los lentes.

-Gracias. Ya voy a comer solo déjame cambiarme- Dije mientras me colocaba los lentes.

-Esta bien pero apresúrate acuérdate que a mamá le enoja que tardemos, No quiero que te regañen sin sentido- Dijo dirigiéndose al comedor.

serré la puerta y me cambie la ropa con rapidez, Me dirigí al comedor, Cuando llegue estaban mis padres y mis dos hermanos (El otro casi ni sale de su cuarto xD Ademas de que los únicos momento que sale es cuando los gemelos están en problemas o cualquier cosa así (¿Cómo se entera? eso es un misterio? =.=) El único que sabe la respuesta es el creador de esta webada y le da flojera explicar).

(Las edades son: personaje principal y gemelo: 14,hermano casi nunca va a aparecer en la historia porque el creador tiene flojera de poner tantos PJS a la vez: 22)

-Hola Kevin- Dijo "La sombra" (Creo que lo voy a apodar así xD) mientras comía.

Me senté sin decir nada y comencé a comer.

-Como te fue hoy en la preparatoria- Dijo mi madre preguntando a Andrés.

-Bien aunque no fue la gran cosota-

-Y como te fue en la universidad a ti- Preguntó dirigiéndose a "La sombra" XD.

Muy pocas veces respondía con una palabra que no fuera -Me...- y eso significa "Da igual, Bien, No tengo ni idea y millones de webadas mas que se usan depende la pregunta :v."

Siguieron comiendo sin preguntar mas nada a nadie.

-No te preocupa lo que le pasó a mi hermanito mamá?- Dijo un poco furioso mi hermano mayor a lo cual todos se sorprendieron: Mis padres pensaron: "Nunca habla y lo hizo para preocuparse por el idiota" Mientras que mi hermano y yo como que "Mierda"

-Ese torpe no le importa a nadie- Dijo mi padre.

-La verdad si le pregunto que me va a decir, Que lo golpearon como siempre- Dijo mi madre mirando a mi hermano.

Me levanté un poco molesto y me fui a mi cuarto sin decir nada después de todo ya había terminado de comer, Mis hermanos miraron a mi madre con un poco de furia y sin terminar de comer se fueron de alli.

-Esperen. Terminen de comer- Dijo mi madre levantándose furiosa a lo cual estos la voltearon a ver y sin importarles nada se fueron.

(Después de un rato)

-Quieres salir al parque?- Preguntó Andrés a lo cual dije que si, Me cambié de ropa y salí de mi cuarto y me dirigí a la puerta junto con Andrés. Este les aviso a mis padres de su salida pero cuando lo hizo mis padres ni cuenta se dieron de que yo había salido así que nos fuimos.

Salimos de casa y caminamos al parque, cuando llegamos nos pusimos a jugar con el balón que había llevado Andre, Al cabo de un rato llego andres.

-Hola Andres, Hola Kevin-

-Hola Dave- Dijimos ambos al unísono acercándonos a el.

-Esta bien... No hagan eso, Da miedo- Dijo riendo.

-Ok, Ok- Dijimos ambos al unísono otra vez con una risita.

-Enserio paren dan miedo- Dijo riendo.

-Bueno ya- Dijo Andrés mientras yo me quede callado. La verdad pasaba muy seguido pero no era planeado, Por alguna razón podíamos casi "Leernos la mente" o anticipar lo que diría el otro.

De Repente Dave estaba volteando y cuando nos volvió a ver dijo -Y que hacen chicos?- antes de darse cuenta que su perro estaba montado encima de mí lamiéndome la cara mientras yo reía y a la vez me horrorizaba -Dejalo Matt- Dijo Dave entre risas quitando al perro de encima mio.

La verdad le tenía miedo a los perros. Al unico que no le temía tanto era al de Dave porque ya lo conocía desde hace mucho tiempo pero al verlo me recordaba el hecho de porque le temía a los perros.

En ese momento no me levante si no que me senté en donde me encontraba entre risas y comencé a acariciar a Matt.

-Miedoso- Dijo mi hermano mirándome -Nada Dave solo jugábamos un rato, Y se ve que tu paseabas a Matt-

-Ojala y hubieras sido tú aquel día ¬¬ - Dije mirando a Andrés con los ojos entrecerrados (Se preguntaran que paso pero el creador de esto no quiere ponerlo, Solo adelanto que imaginense que hubo un niño con una pierna muy rasguñada y mordida, Otro traumado y el herido muy asustado ¬¬ )

-Todavía tengo pesadillas con aquel día- Dijo Andrés mirando a la nada con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Bueno quieren jugar?- Preguntó Dave sacando un frisbee y dandomelo cuando de repente Matt comenzó a seguirme.

-Waa!- Grite y salí corriendo a lo cual Dave y Andrés se reían.

-Solo lánzalo- Dijo Dave.

Lance el frisbee hacia Andrés que estaba riendo y me tiré al suelo entre risas.

Andrés tomó el frisbee sin percatarse del perrito que en dos patas media de nuestro tamaño que se dirigía hacia el -Mierda- Fue lo único que pudo decir Andrés antes de ser empujado por un tacle de fútbol americano que le dio aquel perro.

En ese momento Dave y yo reímos a grandes carcajadas.

-Con qué alimentas a ese perro- Preguntó Andrés casi sin aire lanzando el frisbee y levantando la mano la cual dejó caer al momento.

-Eh... Con comida?- Dijo Dave un poco sarcástico.

-No... ¿Enserio? ¬¬- Dijo Andrés también sarcástico.

[Al cabo de unas horas]

Ya nos habíamos ido a casa ya que era muy tarde. Entramos a la casa cuando veo a mis padres frente a mi.

-Porque no avisaste que irías con tu hermano?- Pregunto mama furiosa.

-Porque no creí que era necesario- Dije con desinterés comenzando a caminar hacia mi cuarto cuando siento que mi padre me detiene.

-Estás castigado una semana!- Dijo mi padre al parecer un poco más furioso que mama.

-¡¿Que?!- Dijimos Andrés y yo a la vez.

-Sin computadora, Ni nada por un mes- Dijo mi madre por alguna razón muy furiosa.

-!Nunca se han llegado a preocupar por mi y ahora me castigan como si estuvieran muy preocupados!- Grita para correr y encerrarme en mi cuarto.

Andres se dirigio a mi cuarto cuando de repente miro que habían invitados en la casa -Con razón se "Preocupan" por Kevin ¬¬ - Susurro andrés dirigiéndose a su cuarto.

* * *

 **Bueno espero les guste, No olviden votarlo, Dejar sus hermosos reviews y etc.. Se los agradeceria mucho n.n**


End file.
